La decisión de un Mortifago
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: "Hay veces en las que estamos tan acostumbrados a seguir aquello que nos inculcan que llegamos a eso. A hacer cosas que, luego, cuando ya somos adultos y pensamos por nuestros propios ojos, nos damos cuenta de que... todo podría haber sido diferente si tan solo nosotros hubiéramos actuado distinto." Reto del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis


_**Hola! Ceci volviendo al fanfiction... Esta vez el motivo que me trae aquí es colgar este one-shot correspondiente al reto "La decisión de un Mortífago" del Club Slytherin Semper Perversis.**_

_**Teníamos que expresar los sentimientos de un mortífago al momento de tomar la marca y, creo, que lo logre.**_

_**Cualquier error/incoherencia es porque mis musas y mis neuronas no me ayudan... Muchas gracias, queridas. En fin.**_

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK.**_

* * *

_**La decisión de un Mortífago**_

¿Qué es eso que nos motiva, a cada uno de nosotros, a tomar decisiones que, sabemos, no son necesariamente las correctas?

Hay veces en las que estamos tan acostumbrados a seguir aquello que nos inculcan que llegamos a eso. A hacer cosas que, luego, cuando ya somos adultos y pensamos por nuestros propios ojos, nos damos cuenta de que... todo podría haber sido diferente si tan solo nosotros hubiéramos actuado distinto.

Pero claro, eso, lo sabemos mucho después. Al igual que nuestro protagonista lo sabrá mucho más tarde de estos hechos que hoy vengo a narrarles con total objetividad... y, por qué no, orgullo.

* * *

_Ha llegado el día que él tanto esperaba; aquel día en el que por fin podría demostrarle a sus padres que es un digno hijo, el día de sacarles la guadaña de encima de su cabeza... El día más importante en su vida... El día de tomar la Marca Tenebrosa._

_No es como si se sintiera feliz. No realmente._

_Todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, tenía nauseas y sudaba frío. Los nervios lo carcomían por dentro._

_Pero no tenía más opción que esa. Voldemort así lo quería, y así tendría que ser. _

_Draco está parado en el medio de una sala pobremente iluminada; sobre su cuerpo lleva una túnica negra, la máscara color plata le cubre el rostro, haciéndolo sentir asfixiado. Pero dándole algo de seguridad debido a que nadie puede ver su cara en esos momentos._

_En su interior bullían en partes iguales la rabia de hacer algo que le inspiraba un miedo enorme, y el orgullo de volver a levantar el apellido de su familia al máximo. Que los Malfoy volvieran a ser reconocidos por su lealtad al Señor Tenebroso era algo sumamente necesario._

_Que Draco tomara la Marca, era una obligación._

_¿Lo que él pensara al respecto? Era irrelevante._

_Miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse con algo que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión; una frase, un gesto, una palabra... pero allí no había nada más que la mirada orgullosa de su tía Bellatrix y la asustada de su madre. Y aunque Narcissa no estuviera feliz con la idea de que su único hijo siguiera el mismo camino que su esposo, Lucius, tampoco tenía más opciones para salvar todo lo que tenían de la furia de Lord Voldemort._

_Cuando la presencia del Señor Oscuro se dejo notar por la sala, Draco respiro profundo. Sabiendo que era su último respiro tranquilo y que lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era aceptar ese destino autoimpuesto que él, en parte, había escogido. Y al que su familia lo había condenado._

_Las rendijas rojas se posaron entonces en él, observándolo como si quisieran perforarlo y logrando ponerlo más nervioso._

_-Quiero saber por qué deseas unirte a mis filas, muchacho.- Pronunció el mago oscuro. Y aunque algo dentro de él habría querido decirle que no era eso lo que deseaba, Draco respondió con voz segura._

_-Porque es lo correcto, Señor. Unirme a sus filas es seguir con el legado de los Sangre Pura; no permitir que los sangre sucia ocupen nuestro lugar en el Mundo Mágico y demostrar el motivo por el que somos superiores._

_ No se trata solo del deber familiar sino de uno que quiero seguir como propio. Ser un Mortifago y poder así estar junto a usted en una nueva era gobernada solo por aquellos que realmente merecen hacerlo. Tengo la obligación, como miembro de ésta reducida elite que ha quedado de Sangre Puras que se sienten orgullosos de serlo, de hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que el mundo vuelva a girar en el eje en el que siempre debió hacerlo.- Un discurso perfecto, tal como él mismo había aprendido que tenía que ser. No había vacilación en sus palabras; su respuesta era cierta en parte._

_-Una buena contestación sin dudas... Todos los adolescentes deberían estar tan bien educados como tú lo estás... A pesar de sus repetidos fracasos, Lucius Malfoy supo enseñarte perfectamente como debes comportarte para sobrevivir. Y tú, Draco, lo aprendiste muy bien.- Que el Lord Oscuro le dedicara una especie de elogio tranquilizó a Draco a niveles insospechados, sobretodo porque en esos momentos él necesitaba sentir una mínima parte de seguridad.- Ahora, comencemos. Quítate la máscara y levanta la manga izquierda de la túnica.- Draco obedeció la orden e intento mantenerse lo más tranquilo que pudo dada la situación._

_Cuando el mago se le acerco, Draco sintió ganas de retroceder y salir corriendo. Pero como un buen adolescente de la aristocracia que fue criado y enseñado para ese momento en particular se quedo quieto. Fijó sus ojos grises en los rojos del Lord y para el momento en que la varita comenzó a quemar su piel, haciendo el tatuaje de la Marca Tenebrosa en un profundo y opaco color negro, se mordió la lengua reteniendo los gritos._

_Si años más tarde le preguntaran cuál fue el momento en el que más sufrió, Draco respondería sin dudar que no existe algo más doloroso que el momento en el que esa calavera que graba a fuego y sangre en la piel._

_Una vez que el tatuaje quedó completo, Voldemort se alejó. Draco respiró pausadamente tratando de aminorar la sensación que la calavera le producía y, cuando lo hubo logrado, levantó la mirada hacia el mago oscuro._

_Al percatarse de la acción del rubio, el Lord pronunció._

_-Ahora, Draco Malfoy, tu primer misión como mortífago es matar a Albus Dumbledore e infiltrar a tus compañeros en el colegio.- La primera impresión que él tiene es la de negarse rotundamente; no quiere convertirse en asesino, y no quiere, tampoco, ser un subordinado más. Pero sabe que si no obedece esa orden su cabeza va a ser separada tiernamente de su cuerpo. Nótese el sarcasmo._

_-Como me ordene, Señor.- Responde el joven haciendo una leve reverencia que parece complacer a todos los presentes. La imponente presencia que significa Lord Voldemort frente a él se va alejando para salir de la sala y es entonces cuando Draco mira finalmente a su alrededor; las únicas dos personas que lo acompañaron, la primera para asegurarse de que realmente cumpliera con el deber y la segunda para saber que su hijo estaría bien, son Bellatrix y Narcissa Black._

_El pensar en el apellido de sangre de su tía y su madre, respectivamente, le puso los pelos de punta. Una parte de él sabe que los Black, o al menos la parte noble de verdad, no habría estado de acuerdo con todo ese circo, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse guiar por personas que ya eran fantasmas del pasado._

_Ahora le iba a tocar planear el momento ideal en el que pudiera entrar los Mortifagos al colegio._

_Y también cómo matar a Dumbledore sin levantar sospechas._

* * *

Hoy en día, cuando Draco me mira puedo sentir como en el fondo de su mirada el arrepentimiento por el pasado se trasluce. Pero él es un hombre fuerte que no se deja doblegar; no desde aquella vez que casi lo deja en la miseria y que le hizo perder a sus padres, condenados a Azkaban.

Y sin embargo, yo sé que él me ama. A mí y a Scorpius. A su mujer y su hijo. Su actual familia.

Pese a los demonios internos contra los que ha tenido que luchar para poder volver a ser aquel insoportable niño del colegio; orgulloso y arrogante, puedo decir con total seguridad que él ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

Los años lo han cambiado, ya que no es el antaño guapo príncipe de facciones griegas que me enamoraron a mí en su momento. Pero sigue siendo igual de dulce que lo fue desde un principio conmigo, como si temiera que yo me escapara de entre sus brazos.

Tonto de él, nunca lo haré.

Los motivos que lo llevaron a seguir los pasos de sus padres fueron simples y sencillos; la supervivencia. Draco nunca se habría perdonado si Lucius o Narcissa hubieran muerto porque él se negaba a aceptar ese destino... y él lo sabe, aunque le haya llevado años el aceptarlo. Estaba motivado, también, por el irreverente e infantil odio que le profesaba a Harry Potter; el niño que venció.

Y es que esa enemistad infantil creció, sin control, hasta convertirse en algo imposible de domar. Ellos aún se odian, eso puedo asegurarlo, pero la deuda de vida que Draco mantiene, lo hace tenerle un respeto cordial frente al público.

Ahora, cada vez que la mirada de Draco se posa sobre Scorpius puedo ver solamente a un padre preocupado por el bienestar de su hijo, y sé que si las cosas volvieran a ponerse tensas, él tomaría solamente la mejor decisión para nosotros.

Él se equivoco en el pasado y aprendió de ello, ¿y quién no? El errar es un hecho humano, todos podemos hacerlo. Y el aprender de nuestros errores es seguramente lo más natural del mundo. Mi esposo aprendió y logró rehacer su vida.

Y no está solo en esto, ahora, la familia depende de ambos. Y yo pienso estar a su lado.

* * *

_**Ya saben, nos vemos la próxima vez. Que seguramente será cuando actualice mi fic.**_

_**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**_

_**Besos,**_

_**Ceci.**_


End file.
